He cheated! What now?
by CMLover15
Summary: Penelope and Derek have been together for a year now. Derek makes a huge mistake and it messes up his future with Penelope and his unborn family. can Derek fix it and make it right? Will Penelope be able to forgive him ? read along and find out
1. Chapter 1

Penelope woke up with a smile on her face. This has been happening nonstop sense she started dating Derek, she never knew that you could really love a person that much. She decided that it was time to get up and get to work, so she began to get ready. Penelope went and turned the shower on as she waited for the shower to get warm she braided her hair. She took off her pj's and got into the shower.

Penelope grabbed her raspberry scented body wash and began to wash up. She wet her hair a little bit and then rinsed off and got out. Penelope wrapped herself in her towel and went to her closet.

"What am I going to wear?" she began looking through closet .It took her about 10 minutes and then she came across her strapless black leather bodycon dress that sips up in the front. She picked out her blue and black heels.

She went to her jewelry box and put her accessories together. She walked backed in her bathroom and put her make up on. Penelope put on a black and blue Smokey eye.

Penelope finished getting dressed. She went back an unbraided her hair and it came out wavy. "Perfect." "Dam P you look good!" she said to herself in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and her computer bag and walked out her apartment. She walked to her car and got in started the engine and pulled off. "How many red lights am I going to have an encounter with?" "I can't be late today.'' BEEP! She was so busy being focused on not being late she didn't pay attention. BEEP "hold the hell on I'm going, I'm going." " Geesh people can't give you break . "Hmmm I'm a part of the BAU do they not know I save their lives?" "Not to brag or anything but I'm feel that I'm the most valuable one. " "Oh yeah Mr.? Well I have a horn and middle fingers too, now fuck off."

She speeded down the street and made it to work. Hurrying inside she got on the elevator and clicked to her floor. When her floor came up she went to her lair, getting many loving eyes of her outfit. She stepped inside her lair and was in awe. There was five of 12 dozen bouquet red roses across her desk. She picked up the card and it read

"Penelope _/ babygirl Happy 1 year anniversary! I love you with all my heart sincerely your hotstuff xoxo._ Penelope put down the card and started walking really fast to his office and just as she got there, he was coming out of his office ,she ran and gave him a really big kiss. "Wow I assume you saw the flowers." he said cheesing "yes and they are uber fantastic "she said smiling. "You know I kind of love you Derek Morgan" "and I kind of love you Penelope Garcia"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek looked Penelope up and down and had to contain his growl. He just now realized to pay attention to her outfit pulling her into his office. "Pen what is the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?" "You don't like it?" she said smiling. "No it's defiantly not that. I love it but I think it would look better on the floor" he said with a mischievous grin. "Promises, promises hotstuff." She said smiling.

Derek backed her into his desk and pulled her into a hot kiss. In the process of not breaking the kiss he lifted her up and sat her on the desk. " I always keep my promises." He started kissing on her neck and he started to unzip her dress. Just before he was about to finish pulling it down there was knock at the door.

"Derek!" and Penelope" "come out of there and get to the round table." Rossi said "shit" Derek said he lifted Penelope off the desk and put her back on her two feet. "It's okay Derek don't look so sad there going to plenty time to night "Penelope said with a wink.

She started to walk out of his and she could feel his eye on her ass, so she started to sway just little bit more and then she walked to the door of the round table and she stopped and wiggled her ass from side to side. Derek slapped her ass and Penelope jumped a little and ran to her seat. Penelope and Derek were exchanging looks and grins across the table.

"Will you stop that." Hotch said the team laughed a little. "Sorry boss man I can't help it, he brighten my day up. She said smiling "you know I read a book and it says that when you have a significant other your day tends to be brighter and happier then you were b" Reid started to say "nobody really cares boy wonder." Derek said laughing.

"Okay back to what I was saying, Penelope you can start your presentation." hotch said Penelope got up and grabbed the remote "okay for today ,as you can see like the pictures you my hero crime fighters have physical training . " and on the next slide you can see all the requirements that you have to complete to past." "And on this slide you can see-oh well lookly there " everyone looked up at the screen and it was a picture collage of her and Derek. One had a picture of them kissing and other selfies and it said happy anniversary hotstuff.

Penelope went over and kissed him on the lips and then got back to her presentation. "Okay its starts at 3 today don't be late." this is the end of the presentation thank you for listening. Derek stood up and she gave him a hug and she stared to walk back to her lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile physical training was taking place and sense Garcia had finished everything on her schedule early she decide that she was going to go and watch them in the training field. Penelope grabbed her phone and her keys and left to her car. She drove to the training field and sat in the bleachers.

Penelope was on her phone blogging about her day and what she was doing when she noticed the team coming on to the field. She put down her phone and began to watch. The team started off by doing push up and various types of exercises.

Next was the obstacle course that they had to complete. Penelope was laughing at Reid as he struggles to finish the monkey bars; he was informing everyone on the statics. Luckily everyone passed the first two parts of the physical training. The last part was they were having other agents from LA to battle them in a fight. Penelope was not looking forward to this because she didn't want to see any of her friends get hurt.

It was Derek's turn to battle and agent and Penelope was paying close attention "Kick his ass Derek!" Penelope yelled Hotch gave her a stern look "sorry boss man …that was highly un professional of me." Penelope said to him Penelope got a message coming in on her phone, it was her brother Payton. She started to read it and just as she look up she saw Derek being thrown on the ground.

Penelope felt her self-having a panic attack. She got up out of the bleachers and ran to the field, which was impressive in heels. She ran over to Derek who was still on the ground "baby are you okay ?" she asked sadly " yeah Pen I'm fine " are you sure because that looks like a really _" "Damn it Penelope I said I fine he said snatching away from her. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes " well excuse the hell out of me Derek for caring" you know what I'll see you guys later" Penelope said walking away from the field and into the blenchers to get her purse and phone .

She went to her car and got inside and pulled off and went to her favorite bakery. She orders an Oreo cheesecake and she sat and waited for it. When it was ready she paid for and left back to BAU. Arriving at the BAU she went back to her lair and started to watch a movie and eat her Oreo Cheesecake. Her phone was ringing and knowing who it was by the ring tone she picked up the phone. "Hey hotstuff" "look babygirl I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you and I didn't mean it. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings and if I did I apologize big time. Please forgive me because I do silly crap all the time. "It's okay Derek I understand and you are forgiven."

"Okay baby girl I'll see you when I get back love you." "I love you too hotstuff."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM 3 hours later CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek and the team were coming out of the elevators. Everyone looked clean because they all went home and changed and came back to do paper work. "Strauss said it's been a long day so no paper work tonight it can be done tomorrow." Derek went to Penelope's office. He knocked on her door. "Enter if you dare." She turned around in her chair "oh hey hot stuff." "Penelope will give me the honor in allowing me to take you out for a romantic evening to finish off our anniversary." He said pulling out a blue colored rose that matched her outfit from behind his back.

"Of course I would." she said smiling at him. Getting up to give him a huge and followed by a long kiss. She grabbed her purse and phone and shut down her babies. He helped her put on her coat. They met up with the team in the lobby. They were about to get on the elevator. When JJ asked "are you guys joining the team out for drinks?" "nah this tech goddess is all mines tonight " Derek said smiling and grabbing her hand just as the elevator open he smacked her put and she smiled and stepped inside " we will see you guys tomorrow" Penelope said blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope and Derek went a romantic dinner at Terrapin restaurant "reservation for two under the name Morgan. "The lady smiled and said right this way. Morgan looped his arm with Penelope and followed the kind lady to the table. Once Penelope and Morgan were seated across from each other they began to have small talk and Derek once again apologized about earlier today " it's okay babe I understand and I have forgiving you already ."

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt but I'm your waitress Holly can I start you off with a drink." Penelope was getting annoyed with the waitress because she paid no attention to her but only Derek. "I would like a bottle of your best white wine, thank you." Derek spoke "oh it's defiantly not a problem at all." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"But anyway Derek you went all out for our anniversary and I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart "you know baby girl that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you and I thought that I should wait to gives you at the end of dinner but I figured why not now "Derek said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace box. Garcia grabbed it from off the table and opened the box. "Aww baby this is beautiful" Penelope said

She opened the locket and it was picture of her and Derek. Reading the engrave words on the back _two hearts beating as one ~Morcia. ._ Garcia stood up and places a kiss on Derek's lips "I absolutely love this." She said smiling "can you put it on me. Penelope turned around and Derek placed it on her. "Thanks hot stuff I'm never taking this off." "You are very welcome baby girl.

Penelope sat back down in her seat just in time for the waitress to come back with their wine. "Here is your wine sir." "Thank you very much." "Did you decide on your meal?" "Yes, I would like a steak that is medium rare with mash potatoes and sautéed vegetables." Derek said closing his menu ""And my lovely girlfriend would like "yes I would like chicken alfredo. Please and thank you" Penelope said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM 25 minutes later CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Here are you guy's food." The waitress said placing the food on the table. Penelope and Derek began to eat. Making small talk and having conversations. Derek and pen were just about done with their meals. "Did you like everything okay the waitress asked?" "Yes everything was perfect it actually reminds me of my mom's cooking." Derek said "oh really I love their food here too and the chef is teaching me how to cook. Maybe one day you could taste my cooking I bet ~~~~~~ the waitress started to put her hand on Derek's shoulder when Penelope caught her hand.

And held on to her wrist with a tight grip she looked at the waitress in the eye and said "sweetheart please do not touch what's mine." Penelope's grip was getting tighter on her "and I appreciate if you walk away from this table and never come back you disrespectful desperate slut, hoar, hoe whatever you called yourself. If your mother has never taught you anything on manners then you can learn one thing from tonight. Now you can either walk away from this table and act like nothing has happen without causing a scene, then I'll be nice enough in allowing you to come back to work tomorrow." But you want to do it the sad way then I have no problem in kicking your ass and swiping everything you own with the tap of a button on my computer. Penelope continues to get tighter on her arm and the poor waitress looked like she wanted to die. Penelope finally let go of her arm and the waitress looked like she was about to say something when Penelope glared her eyes and said "walk away ." and then spoke "have a nice night." Garcia looked at Derek "she was doll wasn't she?" Garcia said smiling "pen what the hell was that that was wired but sexy in its own way!" Garcia was already getting up from the table "what about desert?" Derek said "oh if you bring your ass now there will be plenty of deserts when we get home" she said smirking. Derek quickly paid for everything and left a tip and followed Penelope outside to the car.


End file.
